


We Aren't Getting A Bird

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Animals, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: A wild bird mistakenly flies into the window.  Christopher, who loves animals, wants to make sure it's okay.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	We Aren't Getting A Bird

**Author's Note:**

> justsmilestuffhappens prompted:  
> Christopher finds an injured animal maybe a bird or something harmless but Eddie is worried it'd have diseases so buck is like I'll take it to the vet and it can stay with me till we released it

Christopher was sitting on the floor in the living room building with Legos one morning. In the kitchen, Buck was busy making pancakes for breakfast while Eddie was sitting on a barstool on the phone with his parents in Texas. It was a normal, happy morning in the Buckley-Diaz house until they heard a loud thump.

“Uh, Mom, I’ll call you back,” Eddie said as he hung up and pocketed his cell phone. 

Buck turned off the stove and headed towards the living room, Eddie following close behind, where he found Christopher still sitting on the floor, Legos now scattered all over the floor from Christopher jumping at the sound. 

“What was that?” Christopher asked, looking towards the window where the sound had come from. 

“Something must have hit the window,” Buck answered, moving towards the door. 

“Can I come?” Christopher asked as his Dad scooped up the fallen Legos and headed in the direction of the door to follow Buck. 

“Wait here just a second,” Eddie answered. “Let us make sure it’s safe.” Then he walked outside, leaving the door cracked open. 

After a moment, Buck reentered the house. “Hey, Christopher,” he started, walking over to where the young boy still sat on the floor. “It looks like a young bird flew into the window.”

“Is it okay?” Christopher asked, having a soft spot for animals.

Buck nodded. “It seems okay, mostly just stunned. Want to come see?”

Christopher nodded, so Buck helped him off the floor. He handed the young boy his Crutches and led him outside to where Eddie was standing on the phone. On the grass was the young bird, looking around and seeming confused.

“Can we keep it?” Christopher asked, looking down at the bird.

Buck shook his head. “It’s a wild animal. It’s not like a pet bird. Even if you had the stuff to take care of a bird, which you don’t, it’s wild. You’re dad’s on the phone with a wildlife rescue. They’ll take care of it until it can be released.”

“But I want to make sure it’s okay,” Christopher complained.

Eddie pocketed his cell phone. “And you will. They’re on their way. They said that we can come check on it at the wildlife hospital until it’s released. Even said we could be there on release day.”

Buck looked over at his boyfriend puzzled. “How’d you get them to agree to that?”

Eddie laughed. “The first thing I told them after I said there was a juvenile wild bird sitting under my window was that I had a 9 year old obsessed with animals. They offered.”

Two weeks after hearing the thump and discovering the bird, Buck, Eddie, and Christopher found themselves standing in the middle of a field just outside of LA. With them was the wildlife rescue they had called. It was the release of the juvenile hawk that had flown into the window. Christopher had insisted they visit the bird as often as possible. Every time they were off, they’d make an afternoon trip to see the hawk in the wildlife hospital. Luckily it had only suffered minor injuries when it flew into the window. 

“Wow,” Christopher said in awe as he watched the hawk fly off once the door to the cage was opened. “I’ll miss you!”

Buck and Eddie both chuckled. 

“We’re going to have to get him a pet,” Buck laughed. 

“We’re not getting a bird,” Eddie declared, with a smile.

“I was thinking much smaller as his first pet. Like a fish. A tetra or something.”

Christopher had turned around at the mention of getting a pet. “Please! Can we get a fish?”

Both men laughed at the young boy’s enthusiasm. “It’s your responsibility!” they exclaimed in unison as they all walked back to the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190487883093/we-arent-getting-a-bird


End file.
